Conventional automobile headlights are immovably secured to the front part of vehicle bodies. Their lamp bodies are also installed with their beam axes fixed in the straight forward direction of the vehicle so that the beam direction is always in alignment with the vehicle direction and there is no possibility of changing the beam direction independently of the vehicle direction.
Therefore, with these conventional headlights, even when the vehicle is steering along a curve, the beam is directed straight ahead. This means that when automobiles are steering along a sharp curve such as a hairpin curve or when they are steering along a curve at high speeds, the road ahead of the vehicle is left dark so there is a great danger of missteering and a consequent accident.